


The Doctor Is In.

by SuckonLarrysDick



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Interns & Internships, Jealousy, M/M, Nurses & Nursing, Possessive Behavior, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckonLarrysDick/pseuds/SuckonLarrysDick
Summary: It’s Gulf’s first day in the hospital, and he’s excited (and nervous) about everything.OPD department, an asshole patient, and who the hell is this handsome doctor everyone is talking about!?*This book is on-going, but each chapter is like a oneshot of their life. I’ll add more when I think of a new scenario, but until then I hope you guys enjoy!*
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 132
Kudos: 962





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t sleep so I wrote this out of nowhere but I hope you guys still like it <3
> 
> Note: I’m a nursing student but I don’t guarantee everything here is the same with all hospitals/schools. Please go easy on me hehe.

Gulf sat on his hands, whistling a random tune as he waits for his classmates to arrive. It’s the first day of their duty in the hospital, being 2nd year nursing students. Gulf can’t help but to feel excited and nervous at the same time.

Minutes ticked by and one by one his classmates arrived, one of which is Mild, his best friend. 

“Thought you’ll be late.” Gulf joked as Mild sat down, placing his tackle box on his lap. 

“Are you kidding? I got my ass handed to me when I was late during orientation.” Mild grimaced, “Never again.”

“You’re not only late, you’re lacking supplies in your tackle box that day.” Gulf laughed, “It was a double kill for you.”

“Hey! I just forgot to restock my gloves.”

Gulf hummed, “And you also forgot to restock your tongue depressors, you left your stethoscope at home, and your penlight lacks batteries...”

“Alright geez, it was a bad day, let’s leave it at that.”

Gulf shook his head at his bestfriend, holding a finger up when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

“Your boyfriend never forgets greeting you in the morning, does he?” Mild teased. 

“It’s not _every_ morning,” Gulf countered, “He just knows it’s my first day at the hospital, sending some encouragement.”

Half an hour later and they’re complete, as well as their clinical instructor. They were all led as a group to the affiliated hospital of their school, which is only across the street from them. They entered the hospital and split up into groups, and Gulf’s group ended up in the OPD department.

It’s a busy area, filled with bustling nurses and doctors, as well as patients left and right. Mild is with him, so that makes everything a bit better.

They also met a fellow nursing student named Boat. Gulf might’ve saw Mild give Boat the heart eyes but he’ll keep the information to himself for now. Boat studies at the nearby university just a few minutes away from Gulf’s.

“Alright, seems that you guys warmed up with each other.” Their CI said with a smile, “But it’s a busy day, and it won’t get any easier if we stand here. Let’s get to work!”

The three nursing students smiled at each other and started their day.

—

When it was time for their short break (15 minutes max) they rushed to the hospital canteen to grab some snacks to eat as quickly as they can. Arriving at the place, he noticed that some of them are looking at the entrance, murmuring to themselves. 

“Uhh, hi,” Gulf said to the lady at the cashier, “Why is everyone looking at the door? Is there a celebrity?”

“Oh, the handsome doctor just left awhile ago. He got everyone swooning.”

Boat suddenly jumped in the conversation, “Ah! I’ve heard about him, but I never saw him in person.”

The worker shrugged as she placed the snacks inside paper bags, “We don’t get a lot of cute doctors here, no offense to them.” She giggled quietly, “Perhaps that’s why everyone liked him already.”

Thanking the lady for their food, they rushed back to the OPD department as they munched on their only food source until lunch time. 

It didn’t get better when they went back, it was still hectic as ever. They just smiled and continued with their duties. Despite having the nasty patients here and there, Gulf tried his best to stay positive and be happy, because this is what he loves doing and he won’t let anything spoil it. Nasty patients comes in the job, really. 

But there was this patient who screamed at Gulf that made him want to crawl inside a hole forever. People like these are normal in the hospital, and nurses are trained to be professional when handling them. Still, the humiliation and hurt that Gulf felt is still there. 

“I’ve been waiting for hours already, what kind of a hospital is this?!” The guy shouted at Gulf.

“Sorry for any inconvenience sir, please wait for a little while and the doctor will be with you.”

“A little while?! I said I’ve been here for hours, you annoying bitch!”

Gulf gritted his teeth and gripped the clipboard in his hands tightly, “Please calm down sir, or I’m gonna have to ask for security.”

The guy was about to answer, but Mild arrived with his usual smile, “Go, take a 5 minute break and compose yourself, I’ll deal with him.” He whispered to Gulf. 

Gulf nodded and walked away, reminding himself to buy Mild’s lunch later.

He sat at a secluded corner near the OPD department, rubbing his face and sighing. He pulled his phone out and saw a selfie from his boyfriend with the words _I believe in you!_ written on it. He called him just to hear his voice as a confidence boost after what happened, but it went to voicemail.

Which is expected, since he’s at work at this time.

“Hi baby,” Gulf said, voice cracking a bit, “Just had a bad encounter with a patient, but I’m fine, don’t worry too much, okay? I know you.” Gulf chuckled slightly, “Just wanted to hear your voice, but I know you’re busy right now. Give me the warmest hug after your shift, please? I love you.” Gulf ended the call and pocketed his phone, walking back to his station.

“All good?” Boat asked when he saw him.

“Yeah, just needed a bit of time to compose myself, but I’m fine.” He smiled and went back to work.

—

Finally, lunch time arrived and they have an hour to relax and fill their bellies before they have to go to war once again. They walked to the cafeteria and picked a table, plopping on the seats as they groaned.

“Can you believe it’s just the first day?” Mild said, cracking his neck.

“I hope the other departments are not as toxic as this one.” Gulf whined, stretching his arms.

“I’m gonna order now, what about you guys?” Mild said, standing.

“I’ll catch up.” Boat said, and Gulf answered with same, because his legs hurt from standing and he’ll rest them for a few minutes.

That’s why he didn’t notice when the cafeteria door opened and the people inside stared at the newcomer. He didn’t notice when the newcomer starting walking towards him, despite having full view of the door if Gulf just raised his head. He didn’t notice when the newcomer sat on the empty seat in front of Gulf, with Boat looking at the guy with wide eyes.

“Is my baby having a bad day?” He said.

Gulf’s eyes widen and snapped upwards, seeing his boyfriend sitting there with a cheeky smile, looking hot as ever wearing his white coat and his Littmann stethoscope on his neck.

“Mew!” He shouted, covering his mouth right after.

Mew laughed, standing up to sit on the chair right beside Gulf, arm slinging on his shoulders, “Why do you look so shocked?”

“I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“But you know I work here?” Mew said with a confused face.

“Yeah, but you’re a doctor, and this hospital is quite large so...”

Mew chuckled, leaning close and kissing Gulf’s temple, “Well, I’m here now.” He pulled back a bit to look at his boyfriend, “I also heard your voice mail, how are you doing now?”

“Better, I just needed time to cool down after I got scolded.”

“There will be more patients like those, you have to prepare yourself.” Mew smiled at him after, “I already know you’ll do great, though. I believe in you.”

Gulf smiled and leaned his head on Mew’s shoulder, eyes landing on Boat, who’s still quite shocked with everything. “Oh! Fuck, where are my manners?” Gulf whispered to himself before facing Mew, “Mew, this is my friend Boat, and Boat, this is Mew.”

“The boyfriend,” Mew said with a hint of possessiveness, making Gulf roll his eyes.

“Pleasure to meet you, sir.” Boat said.

“Don’t call him sir, he’s not that old.” Gulf snickered.

“Still! You’re dating Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat,” Boat said in awe. “He’s such a famous cardiologist, Gulf!”

Gulf is well aware of all the achievements and awards Mew has received, but he didn’t realize he’s this well known.

“Oh hi Mew!” Mild said when he arrived, holding a tray of his lunch, “Didn’t know you worked here,”

Mew waved at Mild, “Dropping by to see how my little nurse is.”

“I’m taller than you.” Gulf grumbled.

“But you’re my baby! You’re the little one.”

Gulf rolled his eyes but decided not to argue with Mew, the other is highly competitive and Gulf rarely won.

“Hey Gulf,” Mild said, “You’re aware that Mew is the hot doctor that everyone’s talking about, right?”

Gulf’s eyes widen, and that’s when he realized how most of the eyes in the room are on them. “It was you?”

“I’m what?” Mew said innocently.

“You were the doctor that everyone has a crush on!”

“I am?” Mew said, still looking innocent.

“I don’t think he’s aware, Gulf.” Boat said with a laugh. 

“I’m really not, though,” Mew said, laughing as well, “I just thought they know me from the research I published, or because of the news headlines before.”

“They want to be with you, Mew. They’re practically worshipping the ground you’re standing on.” Gulf said, sulking slightly. 

Mew cooed, “I don’t care about any of them, I have you.” Mew leaned and kissed Gulf’s forehead, “Don’t sulk, okay? I want you and will only want you forever.” He pecked Gulf’s nose, “Now, why don’t I buy us lunch and then we’ll talk about how your day is so far, sounds good?”

Gulf nodded, “Your treat, though.”

Mew laughed, “Anything for my baby.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a glimpse in the private lives of Mew and Gulf, doctor and nurse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU GUYS GET YOUR HOPES UP, I DON'T THINK I'LL BE MAKING THIS MULTI CHAPTERED. Perhaps an update here and there, random fluffy things and all, but not really a full on story with a progressing plot. I hope you guys still enjoy this nonetheless! ❤

Without any more experiences with nasty patients, the three of them walked quite slow to the back where they will time-out for their shift. Gulf felt like collapsing on his bed and sleep for a whole century. But he has to admit, he enjoyed all the experience, and he can't wait to be a registered nurse someday.

"What are you going to do when you get home, Mild?" He asked as they walked to the exit.

"Hopefully I can reach home before I collapse, I'm so tired." Mild said, before looking at Gulf, "But wait, don't we have that extra class today?"

Gulf felf like screaming, "Oh fuck, is that today?"

"Yeah, Pharma at 5PM Monday, right?"

Now Gulf did scream, but not as loud as he wants to, they're still in the hospital and it would not look good. "I forgot, damn I was hoping to sleep already."

Boat laughed at the two, "If it makes you feel better, I still have two classes before I get to rest," He said to his two friends.

They walked together to Mild and Gulf's school, waving goodbye to Boat who continued making his way to his own school. Some of their classmates are already there, sitting on the benches and gathering enough strength to continue on with their day.

Just then, he spotted his happy pill crossing the street, entering the gates of their school looking like a goddamn model, immediately earning looks from others.

"Hey, going home already?" He asked Gulf with a soft smile, waving at Mild.

"We still have Pharma for an hour," Gulf whined, "Please save me." He leaned his head on Mew's shoulder, still whining.

Mew chuckled at the other, hand coming up to rub his back and shoulders, "C'mon, you can do it. It's just for an hour, then we'll go home," He kissed Gulf's forehead, "What does my nurse want for dinner later?"

"Are you cooking?" Gulf asked hopefully.

"If you want me to, so you'll have something to look forward to when you get home." 

Gulf pouted up at Mew, "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Nothing, we're meant to be together." Mew answered cheesily.

Mild openly gagged at the two, making them look at him, "Oh sorry, didn't notice I'm still here?" He said without any bite, "Fucking couples slapping everyone about their coupleness."

They laughed at Mild, and Gulf saw that their class is just about to start, "I have to go, is your duty over?"

Mew nodded, "I'll wait for you in the hospital, my car is there so just text me after your class."

"You can go home, an hour is precious for you."

"And what will I do for an hour? I'll just wait for you to come home." He shrugged, "I'll be in the hospital, text me, alright?"

Gulf nodded, kissing Mew on the cheek softly, "I love you."

"I love you, too. Do well in class." He ruffled Gulf's hair and said goodbye to Mild as well, watching the two enter the building for their class.

\--

The last class isn't so bad with their prof being laid back. She let them rest during the last 10 minutes of her class, making everyone give a sigh of relief before almost half of them leaned their heads down on their armchairs.

"Did you get to copy the last part?" Mild asked, who looked as if he's been sleeping, which was the truth.

"Yeah," Gulf said, passing his notes to Mild so he can copy.

Gulf then leaned his head on his arm, closing his eyes and just letting them rest for a few minutes, the comfortable silence of the room lulling him to sleep.

It was Mild's finger poking his arm that woke him up, he saw his classmates getting up with their bags, so he did the same and stood up with Mild in tow.

"Want me to ask Mew to give you a ride home?" Gulf asked as they passed the gates, waving goodbye to the security.

"Wouldn't it be too much trouble?"

Gulf waved his hands nonchalantly, "Nah, he won't mind."

Together, they crossed the street and back to the hospital. The Heart Station is just along the corridor from the entrance, so it's not hard to find it. They entered quietly and went to the reception, smiling at the familiar person there.

"Hello, cutie," She said with a wink.

"Hello, Eye," Gulf said, "Is Mew here?

"Just finishing up with a patient, you can sit and wait for him." She pointed to the soft chairs along the wall.

They sat down, Mild leaning close to him, "I thought Mew's shift ended an hour ago?"

"It did," Gulf nodded, "But he's an on-call physician, so his shift ending is like... not existent anyway."

Mild nodded slowly with his mouth open, leaning back and watching the random show playing on the television. "Do people really watch the show in waiting rooms?"

Gulf chuckled at Mild's randomness, shrugging his shoulders, "It could take some time before the doctor calls you in, it's meant to pass the time I guess?"

"But the show is always shit." Mild whispered, making Gulf snort, holding back his laughter because of the quiet room.

"Something funny?" Someone said in front of them, making them look at Mew who's placing his most-prized Littmann on his neck.

"Mild is judging your show choice, in the TV." Gulf said to Mew, making Mild slap him on the arm.

"Judging is a harsh word, I was just... criticizing," Mild said with a smug look.

Gulf looked at him with raised eyebrows, shaking his head and looking at Mew, "No more patients?"

"For now," He said, pulling his keys from his pocket and dangling them in front of Gulf, "Place your things in the car and wait for me there, I'll just gather my stuff."

Gulf stood and took the keys from Mew, "Mild's riding with us, by the way."

"No problem," Mew said, once again ruffling Gulf's hair like he did before his class, and walked back to his clinic.

"See you later, Eye," Gulf waved at the receptionist, who waved and winked at him flirtatiously.

"Don't you feel uncomfortable with her?" Mild asked inside the elevator, "She doesn't even hide her flirting,"

"She knows I'm with Mew," Gulf said, "It's just a running joke, sort of. She was flirting with me the first time I came to visit Mew, and she was shocked out of her wits when Mew kissed me in front of her." Gulf chuckled at the memory, "Good times,"

"Your boyfriend will kiss and claim you in front of anyone who even tried to look at you a second too long," Mild said, "He's highly possessive of you,"

"Possessive, yes, but never constricting." Gulf assured Mild, "He's the best."

They reached Mew's Camry- his _work_ car-and unlocked the doors. They placed their bags in the back seat where Mild also sat himself, while Gulf sat on the driver's seat.

"Did Mew allow you to drive?" Mild asked suspiciously. 

"I don't need his permission, he loves me." Mild rolled his eyes at this, gagging for effect.

Gulf inserted the key and turned the engine on, knowing Mew likes the engine warmed up before driving. The doctor arrived a few minutes later, smiling knowingly when he saw the car.

"Who said you'll drive?" Mew said, riding shotgun.

"Me," Gulf said with his tongue out.

"Alright, fine fine." Mew pulled his seatbelt on, double checking Gulf's (who rolled his eyes) and Mild's just to be safe.

Gulf knows how much Mew cares about him, so he avoids making hin worry. That's why he drove carefully, not too fast and not too slow. They went over at Mild's first, who just lives a couple of blocks from them. 

"Thanks for the ride, guys," Mild said, stepping out, "See you tomorrow, Gulf."

They made their way to their shared apartment, parking the car safely and stepping out. They made their way to their unit, surrounded by a comfortable silence. Upon opening the door, their little Pomeranian ran towards them, his nails clicking on the floor as he greeted their dads.

"Hi baby, you missed papa and daddy? You missed us? We missed you." Mew said affectionately, scratching Chopper behind the ear. Chopper made his way to Gulf after getting his fill with Mew, panting happily as Gulf scratched him as well.

"You never did tell me what you wanted for dinner?" Mew asked, taking his shoes off.

"You're tired, maybe more so than me, why don't we just order in?" Gulf suggested, watching his tired, yet still handsome, boyfriend.

"I'm used to being tired, I can manage." Mew answered, walking to Gulf (who's seated at the foot of the stairs), leaned down, and kissed his forehead. "I'll just change,"

Gulf took his bag and carried them upstairs, his polo hanging open. He entered their room just as Mew is pulling a shirt from the closet, Gulf entering and removing his polo, dumping it on the hamper.

"I've been asking but you never answered," Mew chuckled to himself, "What do you want for dinner, baby?"

"Just make any of my favorites, you have a list of them in your head."

Mew laughed, "You're not wrong, though," He pulled his shirt over his head and walked out, Gulf can hear his footsteps going down the stairs.

It didn't take long before he can smell the cooking food downstairs, and from the smell he could tell that Mew is making crispy pork with basil. Of course. He walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower, just to feel refreshed after a long day. He grabbed a shirt and some shorts from their closet and followed Mew downstairs. His boyfriend was just finished putting the food onto a plate, and Gulf's mouth can't help but water at the sight.

Whether it be the food or Mew, he can't decide. Perhaps both.

"You didn't wait for me," Mew pouted, "We always shower together."

"We're both tired and hungry, we won't get to eat and rest if we showered together, trust me." Gulf said, sitting on one of the chairs around the table.

"Good point, but I do need my daily fill of Gulf so, no promises later when we're in bed." Mew said, smiling mischievously. 

Gulf threw a napkin at him, "Horny bastard," he said with a laugh.

Together, they filled their bellies with Mew's fantastic cooking (complete package, that guy), along with Chopper who has his bowl next to their feet. They did their nightly routines, skin care, and made sure the apartment is locked. They waited for Chopper to finish his business before Gulf carried him up to their room. He let him down and he immediately went to his little bed, circling a few times before plopping down with a huff.

Gulf lied on their own bed as Mew showered, the few minutes he waited for Mew he could already feel his eyelids drop. The day really took a toll on him. He was startled a bit when he felt Mew lie down next to him, all the lights are off. "Did I scare you?"

"Just startled," He yawned, "I'm so tired."

"Then sleep, baby," Mew kissed his cheek, "It's been quite a day for you, take some rest."

Gulf didn't argue, he turned and let Mew hold him tight, before drifting off to sleep.

\--

He groaned loudly and very much annoyed at the sound of Mew's work phone ringing. He felt the other jump up from bed and took the call. Gulf, still being sleepy, couldn't make out what's happening, but for sure it's an emergency and Mew's needed in the hospital.

"Gulf, hey," Mew shook him, "Sorry for waking you, but there's an emergency in the hospital, I have to go." He leaned down and pecked Gulf softly, "It's still early, rest some more, I'll see you in your duty later, alright? I love you."

"Mm, love you too. Go and save lives, doctor."

Mew beamed at this, kissing Gulf one last time before leaving their room. Gulf smiled to himself and willed himself to sleep, with the thought of his boyfriend out there saving lives, he drifted off to dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was smiling so hard as I wrote this hehe. Hope you guys enjoyed!! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated ❤
> 
> See you all on the next fic!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's our boys' 2nd anniversary!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scenario just popped in my head so here it is! Hope you guys enjoy.

It's only 9PM, but Gulf is already willing himself to sleep. Mew is still in the hospital until God knows what time, and usually Gulf would stay up to wait for him as he read his notes, but tomorrow is a special day...

It's their 2nd anniversary!

He knows Mew arrives late at night, and Gulf contemplated if he should greet the other when he gets home, but Mew is always tired from his shift and he needs all the rest he can get. That's why he's trying to sleep now, so he has energy tomorrow to wake up in the morning in case Mew receives a call from the hospital. His last thought is of Mew's face and he finally drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Mew has just finished with his last patient and he can't wait to go home and be with his Gulf. He checked his phone but saw no messages from the said person, which is weird because it's just 11PM. He grabbed his bag and went out, waving to Eye. He hopped in his car, feeling excited to finally see his boyfriend after a tiring day; nothing beats that feeling. Finally arriving, he opened the door and saw the lights off. Even the clacking of Chopper's nails on the floor is absent, which means that his baby is already sleeping. Curious, he locked the door and went to the bedroom, where he saw Chopper suddenly standing on his bed and barking at him, running full force.

"Hi baby," He said to his little boy, lifting him up, "You're already asleep, aren't you? Woke up to greet daddy?" He kissed the top of the dog's head, who barked once again. "Shh, baby, papa is already sleeping, don't want to wake him up, right?"

He set Chopper down on his bed where he sat and watched him remove his clothes so he can shower. When he stepped back in the room, the little rascal is asleep once again. Chuckling to himself, he walked to the bed and slid next to Gulf, who's sleeping soundly. Like the little devil that he is, he wrapped his arm on the other's middle and nuzzled his face on his neck, checking from time to time if Gulf is awake. He did this a few more times before he heard Gulf's raspy voice, "I'm trying to sleep, you demon,"

Mew chuckled, going back to nuzzling. "Enjoying yourself there?" Gulf asked him, to which he answered with a hum.

"You're tired, and I'm already sleeping before you rudely woke me up, so let's go to sleep, please?" Gulf glared at him.

"Just wanted to see and hear you before I end my day," Mew said sweetly, kissing Gulf softly, "Good night, baby,"

Gulf nodded, grumbling a good night before settling down again, making Mew laugh. He hugged Gulf tightly, settling down himself, before drifting off to dream land.

\--

Gulf was awoken from his sleep because of the loud ringing of Mew's phone, to which he answered quickly. Deciding to sleep earlier than usual last night was the right choice, because now he doesn't feel so grumpy from being awoken.

"That's the hospital, baby," Mew said, kissing his forehead, "I have to go, go back to sleep," Once again, he kissed Gulf, on the lips this time, "Happy anniversary, I love you so much,"

Gulf beamed, all crusty eyed and with sleep marks on his face, but Mew has never seen a more beautiful sight, "Happy anniversary," The younger said with a bright smile, before he stood from the bed and pulled something underneath.

It was a red, glossy paperbag with a ribbon to keep it closed. Gulf handed it with a bright smile, fiddling with his fingers as Mew took it with a smile, "What is it?"

"Presents are meant to be opened, babe," Gulf rolled his eyes, and Mew found that oh-so endearing.

He pulled the ribbon to open the bag and peeked inside. His smile disappeared, replaced by pure astonishment. He looked at Gulf with shock on his face, "You didn't?"

Gulf nodded, "Yeah, I did," He chuckled, "I know you can afford it yourself, but you haven't, so..."

"Are you kidding me? It's way better because it came from you!" Mew said, pulling the brown and black box from the bag.

It's the Littmann Master Cardiology stethoscope; it's expensive as hell (Gulf might've skipped some unnecessary snacks during his break so he can buy it) but the look on Mew's face makes it all worth it.

Mew pulled the brand new steth from the box, looking at it with glee, "I love it," He turned to Gulf, standing and kissing him, pouring all the love he's feeling and more, "And I love you,"

"Go and save lives, doctor," Gulf kissed him once more, "And if you need motivation, just look here," He raised the bell of the stethoscope and showed Mew the personalized engraving: _Always by your side_

Mew can't express his feelings with words, so he just kissed Gulf fiercely once again. "I'll see you later, okay? I love you,"

"Love you too, see you,"

Mew left their room with one last wave and Gulf was left with himself... and Chopper, who's looking at him from the floor.

\--

Later during lunch at Gulf's school, he went to the hospital with Mild and Boat- who recently figured things out and are now dating, bless them -so Gulf can ask Mew to go home as soon as his shift is finished. He planned a simple dinner for them, nothing fancy or extravagant because although Gulf knows a little bit about cooking, he's still prone to burning the whole building down. They only have classes today, going back to their duties tomorrow.

"Hello, Eye," He said when arrived at the Heart Station, "Is Mew here?"

"No, but I am," She said with a wink, before laughing, "But really, he's in the OR at the moment, want to leave him a message?"

"Can I just step inside his office real quick? I'll just leave a note,"

"Yeah sure. Do you have a key? He keeps it locked when he's not around,"

Gulf raised his ID lace, where multiple keys are dangling from- house keys, Mew's car key, and Mew's office key are some of them.

"Okay, go ahead,"

He thanked Eye and went to the office door, pushing the key inside. He stepped inside the clean and organized room and went to sit on Mew's chair. He took a piece of post-it note and started writing,

_Hiiii, stopped by to tell you to come home asap after your shift, I have one last surprise for you. Don't eat any heavy meals, please!!!_

_\- your Gulf_

_P.S. I look cute in this picture on your desk, why did I only see it now? :P_

He stuck the note on the middle of the desk where Mew will see it, and then left the office, remembering to lock it as he went. He thanked Eye once more before leaving with his friends.

"I gotta hand it to your boyfriend," Mild said out of nowhere, "The Avengers is now playing on the TV, he took our feedback about how crappy shows are inside hospital waiting rooms,"

Gulf laughed, slapping Mild's shoulder, "It's your suggestion, not mine,"

They went back to their respective schools, Boat waving goodbye to them as he walked further to his.

The day went on without any problems, except for the typical boring classes they have. Finally, they're dismissed and the two of them didn't waste any time to leave the school and go home.

Inside his and Mew's place, he's changed out of his uniform and into some shorts and a muscle tee, preparing all the necessary things he'll need for the dinner. Gulf looked at the clock and saw it's only 5PM, plenty of time until Mew arrives. He chopped some apples so his stomach won't feel so empty, giving a few slices to Chopper, who's watching him.

"Don't go telling daddy our surprise, okay?" He said to the dog, kissing his head.

At 7:30 he's finally done cooking, placing the finished dishes on their table and taking out a white candle in one of the cabinets. Sue him for being cheesy, today is a special day! Looking at his masterpiece, he sprinted to their room to take a quick shower, humming happily to himself because all in all, he feels satisfied with what he prepared.

When he's all clean and freshly showered, he sat on one of the chairs in the dining room and waited for Mew. It's already 8:30, just a little bit and he'll recieve a text from Mew saying he's on his way home.

9:30 and he's feeling sleepy, so he laid his head on the table, Chopper plopping down on his feet and huffing, preparing to nap with him.

At 10, he drifted off to sleep.

\--

Another hectic day, but what's new? Mew thought to himself. He groaned as he sat back on his chair, preparing to leave and go home. It's already 12:30AM and he wants to lie on the floor and just sleep.

There was a knock on the door and Eye peeked inside, "Don't tell me there's another one?" He said to the nurse.

Eye laughed, "No no, you just look so down so I figured," She wiggled a chocolate bar and tossed it to Mew, who caught it quickly. "Thanks,"

"No prob," She said before leaving again.

Mew chewed on the snack as he grabbed his belongings, smiling at the post-it note from Gulf earlier that day.

Wait... _shit_

He bolted out of his office, sending a quick goodbye to Eye and towards his car. Fuck, he's drowning in so much work that he forgot about what Gulf asked him! He reminded himself earlier to call his boyfriend, or even send a text but the constant arrival of his patients and emergency cases didn't give him much time to grab his phone.

He sped through the streets, possibly breaking some laws here and there but he didn't care, he needs to be with his boyfriend.

Parking and hopping out the minute he arrived, he jammed the key inside the doorknob and went inside, but stopping when he saw Gulf. The latter has his head down on the table, using his arms as a pillow. Chopper appears to be sleeping at his feet, but was woken up by the sound of Mew's arrival. Now, the little guy is begging for his attention, so he grabbed him and lifted him up.

"I'm such a bad daddy to your papa, aren't I?" He whispered to Chopper, who whined and growled at him, probably saying that no, he's not a bad person.

He walked closer to Gulf, who's still dead to the world, and looking at what he prepared. His stomach grumbled at the delicious foods on the table, and he felt even more bad, knowing that Gulf prepared all of this for him and he can't even go home in time.

He kneeled on the floor so he's face to face with Gulf, setting Chopper down. He rubbed his nose on Gulf's cheek, earning a groan from the other. He wrapped his arms on Gulf (or tried his best, it's an awkward angle considering Gulf is still bent over) and continued rubbing his nose.

He saw when Gulf's eyes opened, "Mew?"

"I'm sorry," Mew said quietly, "I'm so sorry, baby,"

"Why are you sorry?"

"I should've went home immediately, but I was so swarmed with work that I-"

"Stop," Gulf said, "Stop, Mew. It's your work, you're a doctor for crying out loud, why would you say sorry for that?"

Mew blinked at him slowly, "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be?" Gulf chuckled, "You're here now, aren't you? What kind of boyfriend would I be if I got mad at you, knowing you're just doing your job?"

Mew was speechless, looking at the love of his life, "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You got lucky, mister. I'd be stupid to let go of me, you know," Gulf chuckled, but stopped when Mew just smiled softly.

"I just know you're in it for me," Mew said, kissing Gulf's cheek, "Never letting you go,"

Gulf felt his heart melting, Mew can be so cheesy but Gulf lives for it, "I love you, Mew. Happy anniversary,"

"I love you more, babe," He kissed Gulf properly now, "And happy anniversary,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact: I've been dreaming of owning a Littmann ever since forever but it's really expensive!! Mew is a lucky guy.
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! Thank you and see you all on the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gulf had a bit of an accident and has to go to the ER for stitches, lowkey hoping for Mew to not find out while he’s on his duty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for this fic! Hope you guys like this one!

The morning sunlight crept inside their room, bathing the couple in warmth. It’s one of the rare days where Mew isn’t called to the hospital for an emergency, and they stayed cuddled in bed until Mew really has to go for his duty. It’s a Sunday, so that means Gulf has no classes today.

“What will you do while I’m gone? Do you have any plans with Mild?” Mew asked him as he watched the younger eat his breakfast.

“We didn’t plan anything, but if I feel like going I can always ask him,”

“You should, get some vitamin D outside,”

“The only vitamin D I want is your di-“

“Okay that’s enough you potty mouthed boy,” Mew said, leaning down and kissing Gulf, “I’ll see you later, alright? Be safe,”

“Love you,” Gulf said, mouth full of pancakes.

Mew laughed at how cute Gulf looks, “I love you, too,” Then he turned and stopped by the door, looking at the sharp piece of metal sticking from the frame, “I should really call someone to fix this, don’t want anyone getting hurt with this,”

“By anyone you mean me?” Gulf snickered.

“Yes, _especially_ my oh-so clumsy boyfriend whom I care about. Just be careful, alright?”

“Just go already,” Gulf rolled his eyes with a fond smile, and Mew finally left with a laugh.

After he ate his breakfast and washed the plates, he settled on the sofa and opened his PS4, texting Mild to open his console as well so they can play.

“We don’t have any deadlines soon, right?” Gulf asked through his headset, talking to Mild on the other line.

“Not that I know of, but the upcoming one is the assessment of difficult patients,”

“When is that due again?”

“Thursday, did you do yours already?”

“Nope,” Gulf said, shouting when a zombie almost got his character.

“You’re so confident, just because you have a smart doctor of a boyfriend to help you,”

“Hey, as much as I want Mew to answer all of my works, he won’t let me. He’s hands on in helping me with studying but he doesn’t like it when he answers everything by himself,”

“What good is he for, then?!” Mild exclaimed, laughing. 

“I’m gonna hit you so hard on the head the next time we see each other,”

Mild cackled tauntingly, “So touchy whenever someone makes fun of his hubby,”

“Last warning,” Gulf said.

“Alright alright, like I said, so touchy,” Mild rolled his eyes, not like Gulf can see him.

“Come with me to the mall, I want to buy Outlast,”

“You’re really trying that game out?”

“Why not? Horror games are the best,”

He heard Mild sigh, “Fine fine, give me half an hour to prepare, see ya,” Then he logged out.

“What an ass,” Gulf said to himself.

He turned his console off and called for Chopper for his lunch. The little guy ran excitedly and ate on his bowl, Gulf waiting for him to finish so he can prepare for his day out with Mild. He took a shower and picked some decent clothes and made sure he got everything ready. He checked the time- 12:54 -which means there’s a high chance that it’s currently Mew’s break, so he clicked his contact and waited. 

“Hello, baby,” Mew said.

“Hey, you having your lunch now?”

“Yup, I’m at the cafeteria. Did you have lunch yet?”

“Not yet, I actually called to say I’m going to the mall with Mild, and we’ll just eat our lunch there,”

“Alright, is Mild there already or are you two meeting up at the mall?”

“He’s coming here, I think,”

“You can take the other car, keys are in the bowl,”

“Okay, babe,” Gulf said, grabbing the said keys for Mew’s BMW.

“You keep safe, please,” Mew said.

“I will, I love you.”

“I love you, see you later,”

Gulf ended the call and turned to the doorway, seeing Mild waving and leaning on the opposite wall from the door. Gulf raised a finger and searched for Chopper, who’s lounging comfortably on his little bed.

“You’re always sleepy after you eat, hmm?” Gulf cooed, petting the dog’s head, “You be good while I’m gone, I won’t be long.” He kissed Chopper’s nose and walked to the door, taking note of the sharp metal protruding menacingly.

He didn’t notice the slipper on the ground, making him trip and hit his arm on the said metal. He gave a yelp from the short sting, everything happening quickly.

“Gulf! You okay?” Mild asked, holding his friend steady.

“Yeah,” Gulf said, hissing as he looked at his forearm, seeing the blood pouring out, “Ah shit,”

“Fuck, why is that metal there anyway?”

“A drunk tenant hit the frame so hard it bended and snapped, that’s why it’s there. Mew just said to be careful this morning, now look at me,” Gulf laughed without any humor. 

Mild continued to stare, and Gulf glared at him, “If you will, nurse Mild, get me something to cover my wound?” Gulf can feel the blood dripping on the floor, it would be such an ass to remove. 

Mild snapped out of his stupor and went inside the apartment, Gulf leaning on the other side of the doorframe- the one without any deadly metal.

Mild came back with a hand towel, wrapping it on Gulf’s forearm. Gulf groaned at the sharp pain, letting Mild cover the wound properly.

“I saw the wound, it’ll need stitches,” Mild said.

Gulf sighed, “Figures, can you drive?”

“I’m not the one who’s wounded, Gulf,”

Gulf rolled his eyes but handed the keys to Mild, letting him hold Gulf steady as they walked down the small flight of stairs. They found Mew’s BMW and hopped inside, making sure little to no blood dropped on the expensive seats.

“Mew’s on duty right now, isn’t he?” Mild asked as he drove to the hospital. 

“Yeah, he’ll be so worried if he ding’ finds out,” Gulf said.

They arrived at the hospital in no time, stopping in front of the emergency room and helping Gulf down. They went inside and he sat Gulf on a chair, before rushing outside to properly park the car.

“Gulf?” Someone called him, and he turned to look.

“Oh, hello Eye,”

“My gosh what happened to you?” She asked worriedly, looking at his bandaged forearm.

“Hit a sharp piece of metal, why are you here? Shouldn’t you be at the heart station?”

“Coffee machine is just there,” She pointed outside the doors of the ER, “I’m on my break, I actually ate with your boyfriend, should I call him?”

“No!” Gulf said hurriedly, knowing that Mew can be very worried if he comes here, “You don’t have to,”

Eye looked at him with a blank look, before nodding herself, “Okay fine, you go and sign yourself up for help now,” She bid goodbye and walked out.

Gulf was asked about what happened and he was further escorted inside the hospital, towards a high counter to sit on. Mild was next to him, watching as the doctor removed the make-shift bandage.

“It’s a bit deep, and it will need stitches,” The doctor said, letting the nurse guide him to the sink and helped him wash the wound. It’s painful and it stings like hell, but he managed.

“-a patient of mine said they have a file here in the ER, can I have it?” Gulf froze at the voice, back to sitting on the counter.

“Yes doc, let me fix it up for you,” Said the other voice- a nurse, probably.

Then there were footsteps growing closer to where they are, Mild looking at him with wide eyes before they heard it again, “Mild, what are you doing here?”

Gulf is hidden from Mew’s view because of the doctor and some nurses, but he can see the tall figure of his boyfriend there. Before Mild can answer, Mew’s eyes turned to Gulf, and he watched as it widened, “Gulf!”

“Not so loud, we’re in the hospital,” Gulf tried to joke, stopping when Mew didn’t laugh.

“What happened to you?” Mew looked at his forearm and sighing, “It was that metal, wasn’t it? I told you to be careful!”

“It’s not like I did it on purpose!” Gulf grumbled, wincing when the nurse gave him an anti tetanus shot.

“I didn’t say that,” Mew said, sighing, “God, my heart is beating so fast right now you have no idea,”

“I have that effect on you,” Gulf said dryly.

Mew didn’t answer, turning to the doctor, “I’ll take care of this, Hiter,”

The doctor nodded, letting Mew prepare for the stitches. “What were you doing anyway?”

Gulf winced as the shot for anaesthesia was given to him, “I was walking out, but I tripped on _your_ slipper,”

“Only you could trip on a slipper,” Mew said with a chuckle, starting the sutures.

“You know I’m accident prone and you still leave your things all over the place,”

Mew chuckled, “Sorry baby,”

The other hospital staff silently giggled at the two, enjoying the show of affection from them.

“You should be enjoying your break, other doctors can do this,”

“After seeing you here? I couldn’t, I had to be the one to fix you up, it’ll help me calm down,”

“Possessive much,”

Mew snorted, shaking his head and finishing up and dressing the wound properly. “There, go home and I’ll fix everything in the cashier. Don’t strain yourself, just watch films or something. I’ll buy your medicine and clean your wound when I get home,”

“Perks of being your boyfriend?” Gulf asked.

“Perks of being yours, period,” Mew chuckled, kissing Gulf softly, “Be careful, Gulf. I mean it,”

“Yes yes, I’ll see you later,”

“Bye, baby,”

Gulf walked out of the hospital with Mild, who’s smirking and chuckling at what he just saw, “Are you aware that the staff just had the best show awhile ago? Damn, Mew’s really whipped,”

“If you didn’t drive me here I would’ve already smacked you to the next century,”

Mild just laughed it out and hopped inside Mew’s car, driving Gulf to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you and see you all on the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's usually Mew taking care of Gulf, but this time it's the other way around...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS FIRST!!
> 
> Guys I just want to thank each and every one of you for the amount of love the last chapter received! Seriously, I was taken aback from all the comments and kudos!!!
> 
> As a thank you from me, here's another fluffy one for you all. 💘 Enjoy!

Like the usual weekday, Gulf was woken up by Mew's phone ringing. He heard him accepting the call and responding with short words before ending it. But what's unusual is that Mew lied back down on the bed with a groan. Gulf sat up just a bit and looked at Mew, who's still not getting ready for work.

"Mew, babe, are you okay?" Gulf said, rubbing Mew's back- to which he noted is a bit damp with sweat.

"Yeah, just a bit tired," Mew stood from the bed and started dressing, a bit sluggish and Gulf saw this.

He stood as well and approached Mew, putting his hands on Mew's face. The doctor stopped moving and closed his eyes, leaning his head on Gulf's cold palms.

"Baby I think you're coming down with something," Gulf said worriedly.

"No, I promise I'm just tired," Mew smiled reassuringly, and Gulf knows better than to say otherwise.

"Okay, but you take care of yourself, do you have the medicine kit in your office?"

"Yes, I just had it restocked. I'll make sure to drink some medicine don't worry,"

Gulf nodded, kissing Mew's cheeks and then his forehead, which he noticed is getting warm. 

"I have to go babe," Mew said, "I'll see you later, I love you,"

"Love you, too," Gulf said, watching Mew leave the room.

\--

It's a very uneventful duty day for Gulf, but luckily there are no rude patients today. His shift just ended and him and Mild are going for their last class of the day before going home. He hasn't touched his phone ever since his shift started, being so busy from the very first minute. He didn't feel it vibrate as well, so it means he didn't miss any messages or calls.

Going through the exit of the hospital, he finally pulled his mobile out of his pocket and shot Mew a text, saying that he's on his way to his class. He doesn't expect a reply, knowing Mew is a very busy person.

The class came and went, and the feeling of finally going home seeped inside Gulf's body, excited to lie on his bed as he waits for Mew to come home. He waved goodbye to Mild (who's going on a date with Boat) and proceeded to walk to the heart station for Mew. Upon entering, he noted the low number of patients in the waiting room, which is unusual since it's a weekday. Eye is there, smiling at Gulf.

"Hi Eye, is Mew here?"

Eye gave him a confused look, "He's been out since lunch time if I'm not mistaken," She checked the clipboard in front of her and browsed through the papers, "Yup, left at 12:34 PM, cancelled all remaining appointments,"

Gulf frowned, it's so unlikely for Mew to leave without telling him. But judging from his state this morning, it only made him even more worried to why he left in the middle of the day.

"Okay Eye, thank you so much," He left the office and dialled Mew's phone, but it only rang and rang until Gulf ended the call.

Since he doesn't have Mew to drive him home, he'll have to commute; which means he has time to go to a convenience store and buy some soup for Mew. Gulf can cook a bit, but Mew is the better one between them, so he opted to just buy something from the store.

He picked a simple mushroom soup and some Gatorade before paying and making his way home. Upon arrival, he immediately noticed Mew's Camry parked haphazardly, a rare trait of his boyfriend. He went up the stairs and towards their unit, finding the door unlocked- which he would've been mad at but his baby is sick so he'll let that pass.

Like usual, Chopper greeted him with happy panting and clacking nails, circling his papa's legs like the happy little boy he is.

"Yes baby I missed you! Is daddy home? He is, isn't he? And daddy is sick isn't he?"

He removed his shoes and slipped onto his slippers, dropped his bag on the couch and walked to the kitchen to prepare the soup. Mew must be very deep into his sleep, because the slightest noise could wake the man up (perhaps because of the loud ringtone he has on his phone for work) but right now, there's no one in the room except for Gulf.

He transferred the soup into a bowl and placed them on a tray usually used when one of them is sick- which is usually Gulf, since Mew is kind of immune to everything the hospital throws at him -but he's not invincible so he still gets sick from time to time.

He left the tray on the counter for a second and picked Chopper up, carrying him to their room. The minute Gulf opened the door, he felt the stuffiness and the heat from inside. He placed Chopper on the floor and turned the lights on low, walking to the windows and pushing them open. On the bed laid his boyfriend, bundled up cutely inside a cocoon of blankets. There's a glass of water and some pills on the nightstand, which is good because it means that Mew took care of himself. Gulf approached the bundle and palpated Mew's face and neck, hot to the touch.

"Gulf?" Mew groaned out, voice hoarse.

"Shh," Gulf pushed Mew's hair back, "I'm here, let me take care of you,"

"So tired," Mew whined, pouting at Gulf.

Gulf chuckled at just how _cute_ Mew is right now, "I know baby, but can you sit up for me? You might be sweating buckets already, we need to change your clothes,"

Mew sighed and groaned, sitting up with some help from Gulf. The younger removed the blankets around Mew's body and ran his palms on his back, "Yup, you're sweaty. Let me get you a change of clothes,"

Gulf rummaged in their closet for something Mew can wear. He grabbed a wife beater and then helped Mew to remove his soaked shirt.

"Don't sleep yet," Gulf said when Mew's already in the wife beater, eyes closing as he laid comfortably. "I prepared soup for you, and you must eat it,"

"You cooked? Must be some kind of miracle,"

"You may be sick but I still won't go easy on you,"

Mew chuckled, grabbing Gulf's hand, "I'm just kidding, thank you for taking care of me, my handsome nurse," He lifted Gulf's hand and rubbed his face on it, "I would've kissed it, but I'm infectious as of the moment so,"

Gulf laughed, standing up from the bed and going down the stairs with a call of "be right back" to Mew.

He carried the tray carefully up the stairs, watching out for Chopper in case the little rascal circled his feet. He placed the tray on the nightstand, sitting on the bed with the bowl in his hands. Mew had his eyes closed but opened them the moment he felt the bed dip, looking at Gulf with a sleepy smile.

"You look so cute when you're sick," Gulf said, blowing on the spoonful of soup.

"Should I take that as a compliment, even if I look like roadkill right now?"

"You don't, now c'mon and eat,"

Mew sat up a bit from the bed and ate the soup, humming as he swallowed. They didn't talk, too comfortable with each other to even need for words. Mew finished the soup and Gulf placed the bowl back on the tray, "Let me give you a sponge bath," Gulf kissed Mew's forehead and left the room to put the bowl and tray back in the kitchen for washing later.

He went back up and back to the room, towards the bathroom to take a small basin, filling it with water with the right temperature. He took it to the room and onto the nightstand, going to their closet and picking some hand towels. He soaked the towels, wringing out any extra water and placing them on Mew's armpits and groin area. He then took another damp towel and made a mitten to wash his boyfriend with.

"Too loose," Mew muttered, smirking.

"What?" Gulf looked back on the mitten, seeing it perfectly snug, "Liar, I practiced too much to let the mitten sit loosely,"

"I'm just teasing you, baby,"

Gulf started running the towel on Mew's body, the other humming quietly to himself. "I'm so proud of you, you know?" Mew said, still having his eyes closed.

"For what? For managing to give you a sponge bath?"

Mew chuckled, "You're obviously taking your studies seriously, and I'm proud of you. Can't wait to watch you graduate, and even work with you in the future,"

Gulf blushed, biting his lip and kept on running the towel on Mew's body. After successfully giving Mew his sponge bath, he gathered everything and carried it downstairs, leaving them once again in the kitchen. He went back in their room and started removing his uniform, since hs forgot to change when he came home. Mew comes first anyway.

"Will you lie with me?" Mew asked, looking at Gulf with a pout.

"Didn't you just say you're contagious?" Gulf chuckled.

"Well, yes, but I want to hold you,"

Gulf laughed, sick Mew is such a clingy Mew and he loves it, except the being sick part. "I promise not to sneeze or cough at you," Mew followed up.

"Alright alright, you big baby,"

Mew did a sound of accomplishment and waited for Gulf to hop on the bed, holding him close, chest to back.

"You don't feel as hot when I first came home, that's good. What time will you drink your medicine?"

Mew checked the time on the clock, "In 3 hours,"

"I'll make sure to remind you,"

Mew kissed the back of Gulf's head softly, "Thank you for taking care of me,"

"You don't have to thank me, it's my job- as your boyfriend and as a future nurse," Mew chuckled, snuggling close to Gulf. "You're usually the one taking care of me, you literally stitched me up, remember?" Gulf said.

Mew laughed, rubbing the faint scar on Gulf's forearm, "Clumsy baby,"

"Shut up,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated, thank you and see you all in the next chapter!


	6. **REUPLOADED**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An orientation with a special guest speaker...
> 
> ** PLEASE READ NOTES **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO ya boiii is back! Guys I want to clear something up: this fic is ONGOING. The reason I put this as complete is that the story is non-linear, it's just a compilation of their usual day-to-day routines, and I keep on adding chapters whenever I think of scenarios.
> 
> Edit: Edited chapter 6 because I didn't notice that it was incomplete!!! so sorry!
> 
> Another edit: I'm so sorry if I kept on uploading then deleting, ao3 is acting up and the chapter is always uploaded incomplete :( Bear with me!  
> 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this one!

Gulf and Mild stepped out of the classroom, holding their tacklebox in their hands. Gulf checked his phone and saw one message from Mew, saying he'll be late and he should go home first.

"Mew can't drive us home, he'll be working overtime," Gulf said to Mild.

"Want to grab something to eat?"

"I'm not really in the mood to eat out," Gulf declined, "Want to stay at the apartment instead? We can order in,"

"That works, too,"

And the pair made their way to the younger's apartment arriving in no time. Gulf pushed the door open, Chopper greeting him happily. He picked the dog up and entered with Mild, who plopped on the couch and turned the PlayStation on.

"I'll just change, pick a restaurant,"

"You do it,"

"My house, my rules, asshole," Gulf said, Mild answering with a groan but picked his cellphone up anyway.

Gulf changed out of his uniform quickly and into a large tee that looks suspiciously Mew's, but their clothes are mixed up in the closet anyway so...

"We have that orientation thing tomorrow, right? I totally forgot," Mild said, still scrolling on his phone.

"Damn you're right, it's after our class?"

"Yeah, instead of going home at 12 we have to stay for hours for it,"

"That sucks, shouldn't we be allowed to say no?"

"Said it's mandatory, they tried to ease the situation with free snacks right?"

"And that something about a special mystery speaker," Gulf said, "How can a speaker be special? They're all boring,"

"Tell me about it," Mild agreed, "Anyway, I found a good restaurant, what do you want?"

Gulf checked the menu and picked out what seems to be a good dish, ordering for Mew as well so he has something to eat when he gets home. When the food arrived, they played some games in the PS4 as they munched down on their food.

"What time does Mew arrive if he works overtime?" Mild asked curiously.

"It depends on the number of patients, he can arrive as early as eight and as late as 2AM,"

"Damn, he's still alive?" Mild laughed.

"Last time I checked, yes." Gulf said, laughing as well, "He's used to it, though. Is it healthy? I don't think so. But he's a doctor and I'm sure he knows what he's doing,"

Mild left an hour later, thanking Gulf for the treat (even though he didn't give Gulf a choice on the matter) and left Gulf alone with Chopper. He cleared everything from the living room and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes and prepare Chopper's meal.

The little fella was in the middle of eating when the door opened, followed by Mew's "I'm home!"

Gulf waited, feeling Mew's arms on his waist not a minute later, "Welcome home," He greeted the doctor.

"Hi babe," Mew said, kissing the back of Gulf's neck.

"And how is my little boy doing? Happily eating his dinner, huh?" Mew bent down to scratch Chopper's head, tail wagging happily even if he kept on eating.

"How's work?" Gulf asked, drying the last plate, turning to Mew.

"Tiring, nothing new," Mew said, "Got called into an emergency right before I clocked out, that's why I have to work overtime,"

"Cardiac arrest?"

Mew nodded, "Patient's stable as of now, which is a relief,"

"They have a good cardiologist," Gulf said, winking at Mew.

The doctor laughed and wrapped his arms on Gulf's waist, sniff kissing his neck. "How's your duty today?"

"Just the same, nothing significant happened," Gulf shrugged, "We have this event at school tomorrow, though,"

"Oh yeah I heard about that, something about a conference or something?" Mew said.

"More of like an orientation,"

"About what?"

"No idea," Mew laughed at Gulf's answer, "What? I have no interest in it, don't laugh at me,"

"I'm not laughing, babe,"

"Liar," Gulf stuck his tongue out childishly, "I'll heat up your food, go and change,"

Mew went and changed as Gulf prepared his dinner, going back down to eat. They talked about their day and random things before calling it a day after making sure that the living room and kitchen are spotless, carrying Chopper with them into their room so they can finally rest after the tiring day. They brushed their teeth together, and Gulf subtly looked at the sleepy Mew next to him, who can barely keep his eyes open.

They rinsed their mouths and laid on the bed, moving effortlessly to their desired position.

"Good night, baby," Mew said, kissing Gulf's neck softly.

"Good night,"

\--

The next day, it took Gulf a lot of self control to not just turn around and walk straight home after all his classes. He hates attending orientations because it bores the hell out of him. Him and Mild walked to the auditorium together, carrying snacks in their bags in case they get hungry; who knows how long this thing would last. Yes, there will be free snacks but they're clueless on what it is, their stomachs would require more than what the school will surely provide.

"Where are we supposed to sit?" Mild asked, looking at the large area filled with plastic chairs that are quickly filling with students.

"Somewhere in the back," Gulf started walking with Mild behind him, but the back row is already full.

Luckily, they spotted 2 empty chairs at the middle part of the area, sitting down next to each other with a sigh. They only waited for a couple more minutes before the lights dimmed and the MC started talking.

"We can eat now, right?" Mild asked quietly, making Gulf stop himself from laughing.

"It hasn't even formally started yet," Gulf said, "But suit yourself,"

It turns out that there will be a total of four guest speakers, and the last one would be the "special" one they kept on promoting with. Whoever it is, it's surely someone well known or the school won't make a big deal out of it.

By the time the third speaker started talking, Gulf felt that his bladder is about to burst from all the soda he drank with Mild (they're kind of having a picnic now) so he excused himself and walked out. He entered the bathroom and emptied out his bladder, sighing in relief.

He looked out of the very small window in the bathroom where the parking lot is visible. There are a lot of cars parked right now, but Gulf's eyes trained on a particular one.

It's a white sedan, and Gulf knows it's a Camry. Just like Mew's work car.

He knows Mew parks at the school sometimes, but it's rare becase he parks usually in the hospital where he can easily access the car instead of going across the street if he has it parked in the school.

Gulf finished peeing and washed his hands, walking out and towards the car to make sure it's Mew's.

"Gulf," Someone called, making him turn to the voice.

"Oh, good afternoon professor," He said to the person.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be inside?"

"I just went to the bathroom sir," He said, "I'll go back in now," He said hurriedly and turned without waiting for a reply, walking back inside.

He cursed himself from not checking the car, but he told himself it could be any one else's. It's not like Mew's car is a limited edition that only a few people have.

"Hey dude, last speaker is about to start," Mild told him after he sat back down.

"Finally, can't wait to go home,"

Mild chuckled and popped another chip in his mouth.

"-a world renowned cardiologist and is currently working at our hospital. Please welcome the very talented Mr. Suppasit Jongcheveevat," The MC introduced properly, making everyone clap as a figure went up the stage.

"Did I hear right?" Mild asked, poking Gulf's arm, "That's your boyfriend right there, am I right?"

Gulf nodded, staring at Mew who's smiling brightly at the audience, waiting for the applause to stop before starting.

"He didn't tell you?" Mild asked, going back to eating.

"No, that bastard," Gulf said, "So it is his car!"

"What about his car?"

"I saw a white Camry at the lot when I went to the bathroom. I was about to check it but a professor saw me so I have to go back inside,"

"Your boyfriend is a sneak,"

"Tell me about it,"

Mild munched on the chips for a second before elbowing Gulf, "He already got the students crushing on him, look,"

Gulf turned and saw some of the students making heart eyes at his boyfriend, who were very uninterested awhile ago when the other speakers were on the stage.

"He'll be even more famous now, for sure," Mild added as an afterthought.

When Mew concluded his orientation, the whole auditorium erupted in applause, louder than the other three. The MC went back onstage and announced that Mew will be accepting questions from the audience, which led to multiple hands in the air. Mild cackled at this, earning a light shove from Gulf.

Mew scanned the crowd and pointed to one student with her arm up, "Good afternoon sir, if someone had an heart attack and one person knows CPR but is afraid to do so, should they still do it?"

Mew answered the question confidently, smiling politely at the girl who looks to be having the time of his life just by having Mew answer her question.

The next student is another female, who excitedly stood when Mew pointed at her, "Sir are you single?"

Everyone laughed at this, even Mild and Gulf. The latter looked closely at Mew as he raised the microphone to answer, "No, I am already taken," He stared at Gulf as he answered, biting his lip to stop himself from smiling.

Gulf's eyes widen when it connected with Mew, not aware that Mew knows where he's sitting. Almost everyone turned to his direction, making him glare at Mew, who chuckled lightly but the microphone still picked it up, making some of the students squeal.

"I'm gonna murder him after he comes down that stage,"

"No you won't," Mild said, sucking on his crumby fingers.

"Want me to murder you first?"

"I'm kidding, go and murder your boyfriend,"

After answering most of the questions, the MC awarded a certificate to Mew and thanked him once more, before concluding the orientation. He watched Mew walk to the backstage and Gulf is sure he'll be outside quicker than he is. They made their way out through the large amount of students, breathing a sigh of relief when they finally succeeded.

Gulf turned to the white Camry and sure enough, Mew stood there along with his fans.

"Go get your man," Mild teased.

"Do you see the amount of people around him? I don't want to die yet, thanks,"

They waited patiently as Mew took photos with the fans, hearing him say thank you multiple times. But Gulf saw that they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, so he gestured for Mild to follow him and walked closer to the car. Mew's face lit up when he saw Gulf approaching, excusing himself from the crowd and greeting Gulf by wrapping an arm on his waist, sniff kissing his cheek softly.

"Hey," Mew said, smiling brightly.

"Don't hey me, you lying bastard," Gulf replied with a glare that would make any other people cower, but it just made Mew smile brighter if that's possible.

"When did I lie to you?"

"You didn't tell me you're the guest speaker!"

"You didn't ask!" Mew answered, laughing, but stopping when Gulf continued to glare, "Alright I'm sorry, I just wanted to surprise you, you know I love giving surprises,"

Gulf still glared, "Jerk,"

"You love me," Mew said confidently, "Did I do good?"

"Will you hate me if I admit that I only listened during the last few minutes?" Gulf said with a smile.

"I expected that, you're too captivated with my handsomeness,"

"Mm, just like the whole student body _and_ the faculty?"

Mew cackled loudy, Gulf could hear cameras going off, "I only have eyes on one person, though," Mew nosed on Gulf's cheek.

"You're still not forgiven,"

"What should I do to earn thy precious forgiveness?"

"Spoil me with food, now," Gulf said pulling away and hopping inside the car, motioning for Mild to follow.

Mew laughed, waving goodbye to the remaining people and hopped in the driver's seat, ready to spoil the hell out of his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you and see you all on the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is rainbows and smiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by a comment in the last chapter! They asked how it would look like if M&G had a fight, so here we go with some tiny angst.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Gulf waited with Mild on the stone benches of their school. Classes are over and he's trying to call Mew, but it only goes to voicemail.

"Maybe he's with a patient or something?" Mild said, "Want me to accompany you to his clinic?"

Gulf agreed, walking with his friend to the hospital. They passed by some of their instructors, greeting them with an awkward smile as they made their way to the Heart Station. In there, he found Eye who smiled and waved at him.

"Everything okay, Gulf? Your boyfriend isn't here," She said.

"Oh, I was going to ask about him actually," He said, "Do you know where he is? I've been trying to call him,"

"OR, third floor. It was a stat, I'm sure he would've texted you if he had the time,"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Gulf said, "Can you tell him I already went home?"

"Of course, precious," Eye said affectionately.

Gulf chuckled, saying goodbye and walking out with Mild. "Want to go grab something to eat?"

Mild smiled brightly, "As if I'll pass up the opportunity for free food,"

The two of them searched for a place to eat, deciding on a restaurant not too far from Gulf's unit. They chose a dish for themselves and stayed for almost 3 hours, losing track of time from the many topics they talked about.

"Is Mew home yet?" Mild asked, walking with Gulf back to his place.

"I don't know, he hasn't texted me," Gulf said, looking at his phone with a pout.

"Cheer up, maybe he's tired from the surgery,"

"I'm not mad, though. I'm worried," Gulf said with furrowed brows, "The last time he was like this was when..."

"When...?" Mild urged on.

"When a patient of his died,"

"Oh. Well, if it is like that, just be sure to be there for him,"

"I will," Gulf said, waving goodbye to his friend when they arrived at the condo. He went upstairs to their unit, smiling at Chopper who greeted him as always. The room is dark, so he turned the lights on. He almost had a heart attack from the figure sitting on the sofa, unmoving.

"Mew! Fuck, don't scare me like that," Gulf said, but Mew didn't move. "Mew?"

The doctor sat quietly, looking forward. "My patient died,"

Gulf cringed, he knows there are cases where Mew's talents can only go so far, but having a patient die is still heartbreaking. He sat on the sofa right next to his boyfriend, laying a hand on his knee, "Everything okay?"

Mew looked at him with glassy eyes, smiling softly, "I think so, yeah," He sighed, holding Gulf's hand tightly, "Did you eat already? I didn't get to prepare anything,"

"I already ate, but I'm sure you're hungry," Gulf raised his other hand, holding a paper bag of takeout for Mew, "Got you dinner,"

Mew chuckled, leaning close and sniff kissing his boyfriend, "I love you,"

"I love you," Gulf said, twisting a bit to kiss Mew's forehead.

\--

The next day, Gulf woke up with Mew already gone. It was a weird feeling, waking up without Mew beside him. He's used to being woken up in the dead of night by Mew's ringtone, but waking up without the said guy is different.

With this, he's pretty sure Mew's beating himself up again from the death of his patient. He may be working normally, smiling to his colleagues, but deep inside Gulf knows he's torn up.

He opened his text messages and clicked on his thread with Mew, typing up a message for the elder,

_Didn't get to say goodbye to you this morning, I hope you have a great day ahead. I love you so much._

He clicked sent and threw the phone on the bed, standing up to prepare for his own day ahead.

It's another boring day at school, and also a highly nerve-wracking moving exam for their microbiology class. Gulf still felt pleased with himself for passing. Later that day, he checked his phone to see that Mew sent him a message, saying that he'll be late once more and that he shouldn't wait for him. Gulf frowned, but agreed anyway.

"No Mew again today?" Mild asked when Gulf asked him to walk with him home.

"Busy with work,"

"So, what happened yesterday?"

Gulf sighed, "Turns out I was right, he lost a patient,"

"Damn, that's rough. How's he holding up?"

"Honestly? He looks fine, but I've been with him long enough to know it's all a facade,"

"You better make sure to be with him, don't let him feel alone or something," Mild said.

Mew arrived home at almost 2AM that night, looking beat up from his latest shift. Gulf sat waiting on the sofa, too worried to go to bed.

"Why are you still awake?" Mew asked the moment he stepped inside.

"Studying, I have a quiz coming up," It's not a lie, he does have a quiz in three days, but he's not in the mood to study for it yet.

"Oh, how was it?"

Gulf shrugged, "Nothing I can't handle, just a lot of terminologies," Gulf bit his lip, "And you?"

Mew turned his head to the side, "What about me?"

"How are you holding up?"

"Holding up from what?"

"The incident yesterday," Gulf said uneasily.

"What? When my patient died on me?" Mew spat out a bit harshly, "Why are you scared of saying it? I'm not fragile, Gulf,"

"I didn't say that," Gulf said, "I was just asking because you look so broken yesterday,"

"The hell are you saying?" Mew said, "You know what? Forget it, I'm tired and I want to sleep," Mew stomped his way to their room, slamming the door closed.

Gulf sat frozen in shock, not expecting at all for that to happen. He breathed shakily, standing up from the sofa to fix the discarded shoes and briefcase on the floor, knowing how much Mew hates the mess. He went upstairs quietly, listening to any sign of movement in their room. When he heard none, he creeped inside slowly, seeing Mew already asleep. He grabbed a pillow and a spare blanket in the cabinet, before making his way back to the living room, lying on the sofa to rest for the night.

\--

He was woken up from the sound of the door closing, checking the time and seeing it's 4 in the morning. Mew just left once again without saying goodbye. Gulf felt the pain in his chest, but he ignored it. He has to be strong for his boyfriend, Mew is the one hurting from what happened, Gulf should put him first. Like the day before, he sent Mew an encouraging text before going about his routine.

"Why not surprise him tonight?" Mild suggested, "Both of us know it's you that Mew loves the most in this world, why not do something for him tonight?"

"Are you implying that I should have sex with him?"

Mild cringed, slapping Gulf's arm, "I don't need that in my mind!" Gulf chuckled at this, "What I'm saying is, pamper your man. I don't know, cook for him? Run him a relaxing bath? Try giving him a massage before you guys sleep?"

Gulf pursed his lips, nodding his head, "I think I will, thanks for the idea,"

"You owe me dinner if this works,"

"Asshole, I always buy you dinner,"

At 5:30, Gulf's classes ended and he made his way to the nearest grocery, getting all the ingredients he'll need for tonight. He also bought some bubble bath solution, some scented candles, and a bottle of massage oil. He made his way home with a spring in his step, excited for the day to come.

He cooked with ease, hips swaying to the music coming out of the speakers. He covered the completed dish on the table to keep the pesky flies away in case some get inside the condo. He sat on the sofa with a smile, and waited for Mew to come home.

\--

He jumped when the door closed, turning his head and seeing his boyfriend quite possibly looking worse than yesterday. Gulf looked at the clock and saw it's 1:30.

"Mew, are you alright?" Gulf asked, standing.

He didn't notice that it was the wrong thing to ask, because Mew's tired expression immediately turned into anger, "Why do you keep on asking me that?!"

Gulf was taken aback, "I-I was just-"

"Stop, alright? Just stop! Fuck, all your worrying is annoying the hell out of me, Gulf. It's fucking annoying!" Mew shouted, veins popping in anger, "I said I'm fine, isn't that enough? What do you want me to say? Should I jump around smiling, screaming I'm fine? Is that it?"

Gulf choked back a sob, _absolutely_ hating it when Mew shouts at him. He kept his tears at bay, looking at Mew with his teeth clenched, "I'm your boyfriend and I care," He said, "You think I don't see your expression? How tired and beat up you look? Mew, your colleagues may find you handsome and charming, but I'm your boyfriend, I _know_ what's hiding beneath that pretty face of yours.

I was so worried, it felt like you're here but you're not. And I felt like I'm in a dead-end because I don't know what to do!" Gulf said, finally letting the tears of frustration fall, wiping them away quickly, "We're not going to fix this like this, Mew," Gulf walked past his boyfriend, slipping his shoes on.

"Wait," Mew said, "Wait hey, where are you going? Stop,"

"I'll spend the night at Mild's,"

"It's almost 2AM, what are you talking about?"

"I don't care, we need space, Mew. This isn't healthy, I don't want to let our relationship go south,"

"I don't want that either," Mew said, "But I don't want you to leave me,"

"I'm not leaving you, I'll just be at Mild's," Gulf said, trying to shake Mew's hand off of him, "I cooked for you, it's on the table. I got you bubble bath, it's in the bathroom. I'll give you a massage when everything calms down,"

"Gulf," Mew said, hand tightening on Gulf's forearm, "Please don't leave me," He said, shocking Gulf when he started crying. Full on crying, hiccups racking his whole body.

Mew's knees gave out on him, but Gulf was quick to catch him, "Mew!"

The doctor completely broke down, holding Gulf tightly to himself. Gulf whispered quietly to Mew, rubbing his back as he cried his eyes out.

"I'm here, I won't leave you,"

Eventually, Mew's harsh sobs became quiet sniffles, but his grip on Gulf never faltered. He remained in Gulf's arms, letting the younger bring him comfort.

"I-I hate myself for being a failure,"

"Mew..." Gulf said slowly.

"I'm sorry for being an asshole, I really am." Mew sniffled, "I just, I was so ashamed of myself, Gulf. I felt like I let you down,"

"What?" Gulf altered their position a bit so he can see Mew's eyes, holding his face softly, "You never let me down, ever. You're one of the best doctors in the hospital, no matter what you do I'm so proud of you,"

"I know that, and I love you for it. But the moment she died, I just felt like a failure. The great doctor Mew had a patient die on him, can you believe that?"

"I do, actually." Gulf said, "You can't save everyone, Mew. But that doesn't mean you're a failure. I'll never be ashamed of you, ever."

Mew rubbed his eyes tiredly, "I'm sorry for trying to push you away. I just couldn't accept what happened,"

Gulf sighed, "It's not right for you to push me away, I was hurt too, Mew. Please don't do it again,"

"I won't, I will never. I promise you that," Mew hugged Gulf closer, "I'm really sorry, baby,"

"You're forgiven, don't do it again. I'm your boyfriend and I care, Mew,"

"I know, I'm sorry,"

Gulf kissed Mew's nose, "How about we go to bed and we rest, okay? It's been a tiring week for you,"

Mew nodded, letting Gulf escort him to their room, where he helped Mew to get ready for bed. They lied down and cuddled close, both sighing comfortably.

"I love you, Gulf." Mew said.

"I love you,"

\--

The next morning, Gulf woke up alone in bed once again. Sad and a bit hurt, he sat up and looked around the room, shocked to see the door opening and in comes his boyfriend, holding a tray full of breakfast.

"Good morning," Mew greeted.

"Morning," Replied Gulf, "What time is it?"

"Nine I think,"

Gulf's eyes widen, "Nine?! Mew, we're late!"

"Hey hey," Mew immediately sat next to Gulf, calming the younger down, "I took a day off, and I called the school as well,"

"What for?"

"I just want to spend the day with you, so I can make up for my mistakes,"

Gulf actually blushed at Mew's words, "You're a total sap,"

"Only for you," Mew said, booping Gulf's nose

"Now feed me, peasant!" Gulf said playfully, but Mew followed him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!!!
> 
> Thank you and see you all on the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got myself to write another chapter for this fic! Some jealous Gulf for all of ya.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

"You don't have to bring him food, you know," Mild said, "He's a doctor, he can take care of himself,"

"If you let Mew hear you say that, you won't be stepping in our home anytime soon," Gulf said seeiously, "Mew loves it when I bring him food, he'll be so mad at you if he found out you're stopping me from doing it,"

"Hey I'm not stopping you," Mild said with a nervous laugh, "Actually, are you sure that's enough? Why not throw in one more chocolate bar?"

Gulf rolled his eyes at Mild's way of redeeming himself, "He won't like that, he's strict with his diet, you know how he is with his workouts," _Gulf isn't complaining though, his boyfriend looks good and healthy._

They entered the heart station and saw it was not that crowded, thankfully. Mild sat himself down on the waiting area and watched some TV while Gulf walked towards Eye, "Hello, Eye,"

The nurse turned and smiled, "Oh, Gulf! Why the sudden visit? I didn't even get to prepare," She jokingly fixed her uniform while batting his eyes at Gulf.

The younger laughed, raising the takeouts in his hands, "I brought Mew some lunch, is he with a patient?"

"That's so sweet, but yes actually, he's with one right now. You can wait for him, I think they'll be done in just a few minutes,"

"Okay, thank you so much,"

"You're always welcome, sugar," She said with a wink.

Gulf laughed as he sat down next to Mild, who's actually invested with the show on TV. He tapped his foot on the ground as he watched the door of Mew's office, waiting for it to open and for his boyfriend to step out. And he did, a few minutes later. Gulf stood as well to greet him but stopped at the last second,

Because after Mew, the patient stepped out of the room. And it was someone Gulf knew.

And Mew as well, he's sure Mew knows him, they dated after all.

The doctor and his patient haven't looked at his direction yet, and before he can back out, he grabbed Mild's hand and dragged him towards Eye. 

"Hi, can I just leave this? We're late for class," He said to the nurse.

"Late? We have a few hours- ow!" Mild screeched when Gulf stomped on his foot.

"Oh? I just heard the door open, isn't doctor Mew out yet?" She stood to check but Gulf was quick to reassure her, "We're really late, please just give this to him. Thank you Eye!" Gulf placed the plastic bags on the counter and pulled Mild away, breathing heavily.

He's overreacting and he knows it, oh he _knows_ and he hates himself for it. He wanted to walk towards Mew and cling to him for everyone- especially the _one_ -to see that the doctor is taken. But no, he decided to walk away and forget it.

For now, at least.

"Gulf, you okay? You look so red," Mild said, "And you're crushing my hand,"

Gulf dropped his friend's hand with a sorry, before excusing himself and walking to the nearest restroom. He leaned on the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He does look red, his eyebrows are furrowed and he's gripping the sink tightly. He took some deep breaths and washed his face to cool down.

"You're a coward and you're an overreacting piece of shit, your boyfriend is a doctor and he's just doing his job, what the fuck are you doing, Gulf?" He whispered to himself harshly.

He jumped when his phone rang, pulling it out of his pocket without any thought and answering, "Yeah?"

"You were here and you left without greeting me," Mew said, Gulf could almost see the pout he's surely sporting.

"Sorry, I really need to get to class,"

"Gulf, my baby, my handsome boyfriend," Mew said, and Gulf might've blushed a little, but he'll blame the redness to his annoyance awhile ago, "It's Tuesday, your lunch lasts for 2 hours every Tuesday,"

Gulf cursed in his mind, thinking of possible excuses, but coming up with nothing.

"You saw him, didn't you?" Mew asked.

Gulf remained silent, waiting for Mew to talk once more. "Baby where are you? Why don't we eat lunch together?"

"I'm with Mild,"

"Then bring him, he knows everything that goes on with our relationship anyway since he's always with you," Gulf didn't answer but he knows Mew's right anyway.

"Meet me in the cafeteria in a few minutes?"

"Alright," Gulf breathed out.

"I love you, Gulf," Mew said, "And only you,"

Gulf just hummed and ended the call. Mew's words calmed him down but he's still very much annoyed. He fixed himself a bit before stepping out.

"Everything okay?" Mild asked him.

"Yeah, we're eating lunch with Mew,"

"Oh, okay," Mild said, following Gulf, "You haven't told me what happened, though,"

Gulf sighed, "Did you notice the last patient with Mew?"

"I got a glimpse, why? You know him?"

Gulf nodded, "Well, technically I know about him, but we haven't met,"

"Well who was it?"

"Mew's ex,"

Mild's mouth turned into an O, "You know he's just Mew's patient, right?"

"Dude I know, I guess I just really hate seeing him with that... person,"

Mild chuckled, "You really despise him, I'm sure it wasn't just because he's Mew's ex?"

"No," Gulf shook his head, "The bastard cheated on Mew and then proceeded to break up with him without any remorse whatsoever,"

"Shit, he's an asshole," Mild said.

"Mew's too good for this world, I think you're aware of that," He said to Mild, who nodded, "I know deep down he despises the guy, too. We've been dating for so long I can practically read every movement from him. But even if Mew is uncomfortable with the arrangement, he won't stop doing his duties,"

"Yeah, you really got an angel for a boyfriend, I'll tell you that," Mild said just as they entered the cafeteria.

They scanned the place, looking for the highly respected doctor but didn't find him anywhere. So the two fell in line and bought their lunch, Gulf made sure to order an extra drink for Mew, he actually drank the one that came with the takeout.

They picked a table and sat down, waiting for Mew's arrival. As usual, pepole turned and looked when he finally made his entrance, some greeting him. Mew spotted them and walked over, dropping himself on the seat next to Gulf.

"Are you mad?" He asked, looking at Gulf with puppy eyes.

Gulf shook his head, "No, I was just surprised and I let the jealousy consume me,"

Mew leaned his head on Gulf's shoulder, "I wanted to refuse him as my patient, but I made a promise-"

"-that you're going to treat everyone, no matter who they are," Gulf finished for Mew, "I know that, and I'm sorry for even thinking of being jealous,"

Mew lifted his head and kissed Gulf's cheek, "What did I tell you about saying sorry for what you feel?"

"That I shouldn't," Gulf mumbled.

"Mm, so don't be sorry, okay? We're good, we're happy, and Mild is hungry so we should stop before he eats the whole table,"

The boyfriends looked at Mild, who was also looking at them, "Thank you for sensing my hunger, Mew, really," He said with a straight face, making the other two laugh.

They ate comfortably, Gulf's mood turning lighter with the assurance from his boyfriend. He can't help but steal glances at the other, thinking just how lucky he is that a guy like Mew would go for someone like Gulf.

"Stop staring, Gulf. Mew will melt with the way you're looking at him," Mild said before standing to get himself some sweets, successfully dodging the hit Gulf was about to give him.

"I could feel your stare, though. Everything okay?" Mew asked.

Gulf nodded, "Just thinking how lucky I am to be your boyfriend,"

Mew stared at Gulf for a few seconds, taken aback from the sudden confession of the younger. He then smiled widely, reaching to pull Gulf close and let their bodies collide with each other, "I'm yours for as long as you want me to be,"

"Does forever sound good to you?"

"I expected nothing less," Mew replied with a smile, kissing Gulf's forehead.

\--

The next day, it was another duty day for him and Mild. It was a slow day. There weren't a lot of patients and most of them were nice. An old lady even called Gulf her son and it made him feel soft and warm inside, there really is nothing better than being appreciated for what you're doing.

Boat was assigned to another area, and Mild was a bit sad- or so he says. Gulf is sure he's more than sad, he's too smitten with Boat but too prideful to say the truth in front of Gulf.

"I just don't see the point of him being assigned elsewhere, we were a good team," Mild grumbled.

"You're aware that he doesn't go to our school, right?" Gulf said, which earned more grumbling from Mild before he went on and did his rounds.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where cashier 7 is?" He heard someone ask.

"Yeah, it's just around-" Gulf stopped, looking at the other, "-the corner,"

"Thank you," The guy said, before he squinted at Gulf, "You look familiar," He said with pursed lips, Gulf had the urge to bash them in. "You don't happen to know Suppasit Jongcheveevat, do you? I mean, most people know him but you get my point,"

Gulf nodded before turning away and started fixing his things on the table. It should be clear he doesn't want to talk about his boyfriend with his ex, but the other guy doesn't get the point.

"Ah! Yes, you're the person in his office, framed on his table," _Yes, that's me you bastard! Stay away from my boyfriend!_

"Are you guys dating?" He asked, before chuckling to himself, "Of course you are, who has a picture of someone framed on their table, am I right?"

_Calm down Gulf, he may be annoying and ugly and a piece of shit but you're at work. Control._ He told himself.

"I'm sure he has a picture of me back when he was still a student, I think at the back of his ID? He was really sweet,"

_If I stab him with the used needles in the bin will he die? Hopefully,_ Gulf chuckled internally at the thought.

"Anyway, I have to get going. Thanks for the direction, I still have to make my appointment with Mew later. See you!" He said before walking away.

Gulf let go of the breath he was holding, stopping himself from attacking the guy from behind. He willed himself to calm down before going back to work, pushing the thought of that... scum, with Mew later.

Guess I'll have to drop by his office before going home, Gulf thought.

At the time of their dismissal, Gulf asked Mild to accompany him to Mew's office, but Mild has a date with Boat and who was Gulf to stop his best friend from spending time with his lover? And so he decided to go there alone, it's not like he'll need Mild to hold him back because of his anger or something.

He entered the heart station and waved at Eye, who waved back as she pointed at the hallway to Mew's office, mouthing that _he has a patient_.

Gulf nodded and sat on the seats in the waiting area, trying to distract himself as he waited for Mew. He's not sure if the patient with him right now is the ex or someone else- Gulf hopes it's the former, he needs to show him his place.

15 minutes and still Mew hasn't stepped out. It's odd, since most consultations with Mew only lasts for a couple of minutes. He stood up and approached Eye, "Hello Eye, would you mind if I enter Mew's office? I just really need to talk to him,"

"You know how he is when someone enters while he's with a patient, he'll have my head for sure," Eye said, "But it's you anyway, he'll probably hate me even more if I hold you back than letting you in,"

Gulf gave a grateful smile and walked the short hallway to Mew's office. He raised his hand to knock but heard loud voices from the inside.

_"You don't get to talk to me like that, it's been years!"_ He knows that voice even from a mile away. It's none other than Mew, and he's angry.

_"You moved on just like that? With that nurse? Who are you trying to fool? You were so in love with me, don't deny it."_

_"Gulf was there for me when I'm at my lowest, he was there first to congratulate me with my achievements. So don't you even dare compare yourself with my boyfriend, you're not even half the man that he is,"_

Gulf felt his insides melt and scramble like crazy from Mew's words, but he doesn't have the time to think about it when he realized that it turned quiet inside. He decided on a whim to turn the knob quickly and step inside.

The ex has his back on him, therefore Gulf could see Mew's front. The guy was kissing Mew's neck, pulling the other close as Mew tried pushing him away. Gulf didn't hesitate, he walked closer and grabbed the guy at the back of his neck, squeezing tightly and pulling him off. He then raised his grip a little bit to tighten his hold on the other's hair this time, "I held myself back when you were talking to me awhile ago, but there's no one stopping me from doing this," He threw the guy on the ground and starting kicking him, leaning down to land punches on his face.

"Gulf! Stop, c'mon, hey calm down," Mew pulled with all his might, and he had a hard time before successfully separating the two.

"Mew might be too nice to push you away, he's too much of a hero to do anything with your pathetic ass," Gulf said with so much venom that Mew felt a shiver run down his spine, "But I'm not Mew, and the next time I see you touching what's _mine_ , I won't hesitate to break all of your fingers,"

Gulf then turned and looked Mew straight in the eyes, "You will stop giving this asshole medical care, do you understand me?"

Mew nodded, "Yes, what he did was assault, he won't step inside this hospital anymore,"

Gulf grumbled, pulling away from Mew and stepping over the guy on the ground to walk outside. He approached Eye with shaking arms, "Eye, I need you to call security,"

The nurse was shocked, "Security? What happened?" Her eyes trained down to Gulf's bruised hands, "Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

"Yes, but just call them please," Eye doesn't need any more explanation and called security as ordered.

Gulf walked back to the office and saw that Mew was now sitting on his office chair and the ex sat on one of the chairs by the door. It was usually placed in front of Mew's table, but it seems that Mew moved it there.

The doctor stood when Gulf came back and held his hand delicately, "Let me see,"

Gulf let the doctor inspect his injuries, never wincing at how soft Mew is with his movements, "It didn't split open, just bruised. I'll tell Eye to get you an ice pack,"

Gulf shook his head, stopping Mew from leaving, "Later, I can fix one myself at home," He pulled Mew towards his office chair and pushed him down, plopping himself on the other's lap right after. Mew's hand immediately went to Gulf's head, carding his fingers through his hair.

"Are you mad at me?" Gulf asked quietly, aware of the intruder in the room.

"Why in the world would I be mad at you?"

"I beat up one of your patients,"

"You think I'd be mad about that?" He heard Mew's laughter through his chest, "He was annoying me, he said awful things about you, and he touched me against my will. I would've done the same to anyone who does that to you- maybe even worse,"

Gulf laughed, turning his head when security came inside the office. He pointed at the ex while still cuddled up to his boyfriend, "He touched an employee against their will, his doctor to be exact. I don't want to see him back here,"

The security nodded, holding the guy up, "That could be arranged, have a safe day to both of you," He said before walking out. 

"Mew?"

"Hmm?"

"I know you don't have a lot of exes, but the minute one of them seeks help from you and they acted like _that_ , no promises that they'll walk away with more injuries that when they came in,"

Mew laughed, squeezing Gulf and kissing the side of his head, "I'll keep that in mind, baby,"

Gulf let himself enjoy the few minutes he has with Mew before the other goes back to work again. His eyes trained down on the ID lace in Mew's neck, going down to the ID case. It was flipped over, so Gulf could see the back.

And there he saw a picture of himself, smiling widely at Mew who took the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't notice, I made sure to avoid naming the ex throughout the chapter, you guys can think of anyone you like... *wink*
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. See you all on the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mew is sulking, and Gulf has to make up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got myself to write again!!!! Ir's finally my Christmas break so I hope I get to write more things for y'all.
> 
> Enjoy!

It's almost time for them to go home, and Gulf couldn't be more ready to do so. It's been such a tiring day and he wants nothing more than to sleep it off. As soon as their prof gave them the go signal, everyone was out of the room in record time.

"We don't have classes tomorrow, right? It was cancelled?" Mild asked as he cracked his neck.

"Yeah, thankfully. And it's Mew's day off,"

Mild threw him a knowing look, which earned a shove from Gulf. "What? I didn't say anything!" Mild said as he laughed, that jerk.

"We'll just spend the day in bed, for sure. Stop that dirty mind of yours, Mild," He said.

The two went home, knowing that Mew still has work so he can't drive them home. Upon arriving, he was immediately greeted by his little boy, yapping at his legs.

"Hi baby, you missed me?" He greeted with a high voice, grabbing Chopper and placing a kiss on his snout.

He carried the little guy towards their room, placing him on his doggy bed, but he left to sit next to Gulf's feet. He chuckled at Chopper's cuteness, changing out of his uniform to be more comfortable.

"You wanna eat with papa? Or should we wait for daddy to come home?" Chopper stared at him with curious eyes, "Yeah let's eat, daddy can eat later by himself," Gulf said with a chuckle.

He carried Chopper once more downstairs to prepare their food. He cooked a simple meal for him and Mew, making sure to cover the leftovers on the table for Mew. He could feel his eyes dropping even before he started eating. He saw Chopper already snoozing on the floor, doggy bowl empty of its contents. He ate his food quickly before cleaning up, yawning and rubbing his eyes tiredly. Making sure everything is cleaned and the door is locked, he carried the sleepy pup to their room and laid him on his bed, he stayed this time and slept.

Gulf plopped himself on his own bed and sighed, grabbing Mew's pillow and hugging it close, immediately drifting to sleep.

\--

Mew hopped out of his car and made his way to their home, turning the knob and finding it locked.

_Weird,_ He thought, since he's sure Gulf is home now, he would've sent him a message if he had plans with his friends.

He pulled the key from his pocket and opened the door, seeing the living room clean and Gulf-less; even Chopper is missing.

He closed the door and removed his shoes, having an idea where his little family is. He walked upstairs and opened the door to their room, seeing his boys sleeping on their respective beds. He smiled fondly, walking closer to Gulf. The smile on his face widened at the sight of his boyfriend hugging his pillow close, looking so peaceful. He leaned down and kissed his forehead, walking to their closet to change out of his clothes.

He walked back to the bed and pulled the pillow out, watching Gulf huff and for his eyebrows to furrow. He chuckled, slipping beside the younger and lifting his arms to place them on the older's neck, pulling him close.

Gulf stirred a bit, face planting onto Mew's neck. He took a large whiff before sighing, going back to sleep, Mew can't help but coo at the cuteness.

"I'll make sure we enjoy ourselves tomorrow, my love," He said, pushing Gulf's hair back. "I love you," With that, he closed his eyes and slept, holding his love close.

It was a few hours later when Gulf felt himself waking up, eyes adjusting to the darkness. He stretched, feeling well rested after such a tiring day. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 2AM, which isn't good because he'll have a hard time falling asleep after this. He took his phone from the nightstand and saw multiple notificiations. He first opened his messages, which most are from Mild.

_Heyyyy are u there?_

_Knowing u, ur probably sleeping_

_but n e way, we have a class tomorrow!!!! A makeup class 4 maternal n child, u have to cancel whatever plan u have with mew_

He groaned loudly, locking his phone and throwing it somewhere on the bed. He felt the man next to him shift before he stretched his arms, pulling Gulf closer. "What did your phone do to you?"

"It insulted me," Gulf said, eyes closing as he relished the peaceful moment with Mew.

The older laughed, "It's a bad phone then," He said, "Seriously, everything alright?"

"I have class tomorrow,"

Gulf felt Mew shift once more, looking down at him with a confused expression, "But you said...?"

"Yeah, our prof requested a make-up class for maternal and child,"

Mew lied back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, "Well that sucks,"

"Yeah," Gulf said, at lost for words. What he said to Mild was true, they didn't plan anything for their day off. But knowing his boyfriend, Mew surely planned something behind his back. "What did you have in mind?"

"I got us tickets for the amusement park," Mew said, and Gulf was right, he did plan something.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," Mew said, standing from the bed, "Did you eat when you came home?"

Gulf nodded, looking at his boyfriend with puppy eyes, "I'm sorry,"

"Why do you keep saying sorry?" Mew chuckled, but it sounded forced, "I'm gonna grab something to eat, I'm hungry. I'll be right back," He leaned down and kissed Gulf's nose before walking out of the room.

Mew is sulking, Gulf knows it. He has to admit that his boyfriend is cute when he sulks, but it's hard to make up with him. Right then and there, as he lied on the bed, he started thinking of ways to make up with the older.

"Can you drive me to school?" He asked later that day, double checking his things.

"I have something to do, sorry," Mew said. _Yup, definitely sulking._ Gulf thought.

"Okay, can I bring your car at least?"

"The Camry? Yeah sure, keys are in the bowl,"

Gulf walked closer to Mew and kissed him goodbye, making sure to pour his emotions in that simple kiss.

"Okay enough, you keep that up and you'll be late," Mew said as he pushed Gulf away.

"I love you," Gulf said.

"I love you, too," Mew responded.

That's another thing he loves about his relationship with Mew, no matter how angry they are at each other, they will always tell the other that they love them. Just something they agreed on so they won't overthink things in the future.

He hopped inside the Camry and started the engine, waiting for a few minutes for it to warm up. He flipped the visor down to check himself on the mirror there, taken aback when he saw his picture taped there neatly.

"Suppasit you cheeseball," He said to himself.

He went and fixed his hair, flipping the visor back up. When he decided that the engine is ready, he started driving to school. Stopping on a red light, he drummed his fingers on his lap, eyes suddenly locking on an enevelope in the compartment near the gear stick. He took it and peeked inside.

It was the tickets for their supposed amusement park date. He felt guilty as he looked, knowing that Mew was really looking forward to spend the day with him. He read the details and saw that the tickets are valid until 7PM, and the park closes at midnight. His class usually ends at 6, so arriving in time for their scheduled visit will be hard. He just placed the tickets back in the envelope and drove once more.

Arriving at the school, he turned the engine off and stepped out, spotting Mild waiting for him. "No boyfriend driving you today?" He asked.

"Mew's sulking," Gulf can't help but whine.

"He planned something for today didn't he?" Gulf nodded, "He'll get over it, just buy him some flowers and blow him later and he'll forgive you,"

Gulf punched Mild's arm, who laughed anyway. "He bought tickets for the amusement park, and the look on his face when I told him that we have class today... I hate myself,"

"Nah dude, hate the prof, she was the one who scheduled the class on our supposed rest day,"

"Everyone hates her, it's a given," Gulf said, walking with Mild to their class.

\--

Hours later and Gulf is ready to pull his hair out, like most of his classmates. The lecture was boring and all of them really looked forward to spending the day in any other way rather than be here in school. Next to him, Mild already gave up and has his head on his table, sleeping.

Their prof suddenly stopped talking when her phone rang, excusing herself and stepping out of the room. Everyone stretched and yawned the minute she was gone, cracking their necks and their knuckles.

The prof entered a few minutes later, "I have to cut the class early, guys. I have an urgent matter to attend to, please review your notes and I'll see you all next week," She didn't wait for a response and walked out.

Everyone cheered, happy that the class ended early. Gulf looked at the clock and saw that it was just 4PM, plenty of time to make it to their date.

"Mild!" He smacked his friend's back, making him bolt upright, "It's time to go,"

"What?"

Gulf rolled his eyes, "The professor dismissed us, we can go,"

Mild stretched like a cat, accompanied by a groan, "So it means you'll make it to your date?"

Gulf can't help but smile, nodding his head like the happy and excited boy he is. Mild laughed at his friend, swinging his arm on Gulf's shoulders and started walking out of the room.

"Can you give me a ride home?" Mild asked.

"Yeah, but I have to buy flowers for Mew first,"

Mild stopped from opening the car door, looking at Gulf, "You're not gonna blow Mew the minute you step in your apartment, right?"

"One more comment and I'll make you walk," Mild raised both of his hands and entered the car.

Gulf drove to the nearby flower shop, making sure to check the time so he won't be late. He went and bought the biggest bouquet that his allowance can afford.

"Why the abundance of purple hydrangeas?" Mild ask as Gulf placed the bouquet in the backseat.

"It means sorry,"

"Ahh yes, Mew and his language of flowers,"

"I got it from him," Gulf shrugged, starting the engine once more towards Mild's home.

His best friend wished him good luck as he stepped out of the car when they arrived at his place, "Protection, okay?"

Gulf threw the old receipt in the console towards Mild, who cackled loudly. That asshole.

He went and drove back to his and Mew's place, arriving at 4:45. He turned the engine off and grabbed the flowers as well as the tickets for the park. He locked the doors and sprinted (carefully, he doesn't want Mew to sulk _and_ worry at the same time) to their unit. He unlocked the door and found the living room quiet, with Chopper greeting him.

"Hi baby, yes I missed you too, but you have to be quiet, okay? Where's daddy? Hmm?" He said to the fluff ball. Either Mew went out to the hospital, or he's sleeping. He rarely goes to their room except to sleep, unless Gulf is with him.

"You be a good boy and stay here, okay? I have to make up with daddy," He scratched Chopper's chin with his socked foot- his hands are preoccupied and his feet doesn't smell.

He climbed the stairs and towards their room, feeling the cold air from the aircon, which means Mew is indeed there. He pushed the door open and saw his boyfriend underneath the comforter, all snuggly and cute, Gulf has to stop himself from just jumping on him and burrowing under the covers.

He also noticed that Mew is sleeping on Gulf's side, hugging his pillow close.

Before he could let out any noise, he laid the bouquet on Mew's side of the bed and laid his body on his boyfriend, wrapping his arms as best as he could with Mew under the covers.

"Wake up," Gulf said.

"Gulf?" Mew groaned out, trying to turn and look at the younger, "What time is it?"

"Probably 5,"

"5? Your class ends at 6, right?"

"Well my prof had to leave early and I have to make up with my sulky boyfriend,"

"Who?" Mew said with a smile.

Gulf glared at him, "Do I have any other boyfriend except for you?"

"Do you?" Mew teased once more.

Gulf pushed himself up and slapped Mew's chest, "Asshole! I'm trying to make it up to you!"

Mew laughed, wiggling out of the covers and wrapping his arms on Gulf's waist, "I'm just teasing baby, and I'm not sulking,"

"Yes you are," Gulf huffed, "And at least notice the flowers!"

Mew turned his head and saw the beautiful bouquet, "Purple hydrangeas, huh? I forgive you,"

Gulf smiled and leaned down, kissing Mew's forehead, to his nose, and finally his lips.

"I brought the tickets, let's leave in a few minutes?"

Mew pulled Gulf down and squeezed him close, "In a few, I want to hold you for awhile,"

"Cheesy," Gulf said, "You're lucky I love you,"

"Love you too, baby boy,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you and see you all soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the earlier ones, I just have to put it here because I can’t get the scenario out of my head. Hope you guys still enjoy it though!

_Set during Mew and Gulf’s early years of relationship_

It hurts. That’s the only thing Mew can understand in this situation. It hurts and he misses Gulf so much. He wants him here, in his arms, he wants to cuddle the shit out of him, but he’s gone.

He met Gulf when he was just starting with his work as a doctor in the hospital. Gulf was a visitor, one of his friends broke their ankle from playing football and he went and visited him.

Mew, on the other hand, was having his break outside. He’s torn between choosing hot chocolate or a can of Coke when someone bumped into him, making the other fall. 

“Shit, I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going,” Gulf said, embarrassed.

“It’s all good, you okay, though?” He helped Gulf stand, watching as the younger removed any dirt from his pants. 

“Yeah, I’m used to being pushed around,”

Mew cocked his head to the side, eyebrow raising in concern, “Should I be alarmed...?”

“Oh no!” Gulf was quick to reassure, waving his hands in front of him, “I play football, hence the used to being pushed around part,” Gulf laughed at the realization on the doctor’s face, “I was actually here to visit my friend, he broke his ankle from playing, but I can’t find his room,”

“Where is he staying?”

Gulf raised a finger and started tapping on his phone, “New building, hall A room 647,”

“Ahh, that’s in the other building,” Mew pointed to the building adjacent the one where they at, “That’s the new building, this one is the old one,”

“So I’m far from where I was supposed to be, huh?”

“Pretty much,” Mew said, laughing. “You can just enter and go to the 6th floor, there will be signs to lead you where hall A is and it will be easy to spot your friend’s room from there,”

“Thank you, doctor...?”

“Suppasit Jongcheveevat, but people call me Mew,”

“Ahh, I thought I could call you mine,” Gulf said, biting his lips to stop himself from laughing, “Thanks though!”

Before Mew could react, the guy ran away towards the new building. “He didn’t even tell me his name,” Mew pouted, but he didn’t dwell on it too much, he’ll never see the guy again anyway.

—

Mew looked at his phone, staring at Gulf’s smiling face. It was supposed to be a candid shot, but Gulf saw what Mew’s doing and he smiled at the last second. 

Still, Mew loved the shot so much he made it his wallpaper. 

He stared at the clock and saw that it’s almost 5PM. What is Gulf doing now? Did he eat? Is he healthy? Is he happy? Mew can feel his heart constricting, he just wants Gulf here. 

Swiping through his phone, he saw another photo of Gulf, eyebrows furrowed together. They were on a date that day, and the waitress kept on hitting on Mew, which in turn, annoyed the hell out of Gulf. 

“You reject them, Mew. You don’t accept their advances!” Gulf said as they walked out of the restaurant. 

“I didn’t accept it, though?” Mew said. 

“You were entertaining her!”

“I didn’t!” Mew laughed, but stopped when Gulf frowned even more. “I didn’t, I swear. You know I only have eyes for you,”

Gulf huffed and started walking away. Mew, the little bastard that he is, pulled his phone out and started walking closer to his boyfriend. He opened the camera app and called Gulf, who turned with that annoyed look and Mew snapped the photo. 

“Suppasit! Delete that!” Gulf shouted, running after Mew, who ran away from the other. 

“No! You look cute!”

In the end, Gulf’s spirit lifted and he was laughing along with Mew. 

Mew sighed at the memory, touching the forehead of Gulf in the photo. “You love it when I rub your furrowed brows, don’t you?” He said to the picture, sighing sadly.

He heard the clock chime, signalling it’s 5PM. He sighed, standing up to take a shower because it’s getting late. He’s not sure if he’ll get called in the hospital later, but be must be prepared. He dragged himself to the bathroom and dressed himself after, finishing at just a few minutes before 6PM. 

He walked out of the room and towards the living room, he was about to plop on the couch when he heard the lock of the door click, and in came Gulf. He stood from his place and tackled Gulf in a hug, squeezing him tightly. 

“Woah Mew, calm down,” He said, laughing. 

“I missed you,” Mew said, face buried in Gulf’s neck. 

“I just went to school, do you have to greet me like this everytime I come home?”

“Yes,” Mew pulled back to pout at Gulf, “I told you before we started dating that I’ll be clingy, right?”

Gulf hummed, scratching the back of Mew’s neck, “I know, and I accept it wholeheartedly,”

Mew smiled and pecked Gulf’s lips, “I love you,”

“I love you too, doctor,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it’s not obvious yet, I’ll be writing a prequel to this book soon! It will just be how Mew and Gulf’s relationship progressed before the start of the first book. I hope I get to post it soon. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, thank you!!!


End file.
